parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Life of Cartoons Trailers/Transcript
Trailer 1 * Joy (Inside Out): Bye, Dory! * Dory (Finding Nemo): Hey, Marlin! * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Hey, Dory! * Dory (Finding Nemo): Any plans today? * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Yes, big, big stuff today, Dory. I've got big plans. I'm gonna sit here and I'm gonna wait for Disgust to come back. * Dory (Finding Nemo): Oh, that sounds exciting. Well, I won't interrupt. I've got a very busy day too... * Sadness (Inside Out): Here you go. See you later Ariel. * Fear (Inside Out): So long, Road Runner. * Anger (Inside Out): Bye, Gurgle. * Bill's Anger: See you, Bugs. * Bill's Fear: Bye, Daffy. * Jill's Sadness: Bye, everyone. * (Cartoons doing stuff) * Bill's Disgust: You be a good boy, Wile E. Trailer 2 * Marlin (Finding Nemo): I'm Marlin, and I'm the luckiest fish in New York because of her. * Disgust (Inside Out): Come on, Marlin, I gotta go. See you tonight! * Joy (Inside Out): Bye, Dory! * Fear (Inside Out): So long, Road Runner! * Sadness (Inside Out): See you later, Ariel! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Good morning, Marlin! * Marlin (Finding Nemo): What's up, guys? * Dory (Finding Nemo): Any plans today? * Marlin (Finding Nemo): I got big plans. I'm gonna sit here and I'm gonna wait for Disgust to come back. Oh, I miss her so much. She's back! She's... * Disgust (Inside Out): Hey, Marlin! I have some big news. Marlin, this is Gill. He's going to be your brother. * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Ariel, Ariel! I gotta bad situation. Disgust brought home a psychopath from the pound! I don't even have a bed now. Aah! I'm sleepin' on the floor like a fish! Gill is ruining our lives! He's ruining... It's an emergen... * Disgust (Inside Out): Aw, you little cutie pie. * Gill (Finding Nemo): Hey, Marlin! Thumb headed! * Dory (Finding Nemo): Marlin! * Le Frog: What's goin' on here? * Gill (Finding Nemo): Mind your own business! Oh, my gosh, what happened to you? Aah! * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Aah! Run! Wait! Help, help, help! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Did you hear that? * Daffy Duck: Butterfly! * Bubbles (Finding Nemo): Butterfly! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Butterfly, get it! * Dory (Finding Nemo): Marlin is missing! We have got to find him! * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Disgust's gonna be worried sick! * Gill (Finding Nemo): We had a great thing going. I blame myself. * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Yeah, me too. I blame you a lot. * Flostam (The Little Mermaid (1989)): We're bustin' both of you outta here, but from now on you work for me. Advantage me! (Laughing) Uh-oh. Just ignore what just happened, okay? (Laughing) * Gill (Finding Nemo): Hurry, Marlin! * Butch (The Good Dinosaur): This is my city. I'll find your friend. We gotta take the secret route. * Ariel (The Little Mermaid (1989)): Okay, the secret route was death. * Butch (The Good Dinosaur): Come on! * Marlin (Finding Nemo): We can find our way home. We are descended from the mighty wolf! * Seagulls (Finding Nemo): Jug! Jug! Jug! Jug! Jug! * Marlin (Finding Nemo): We have raw primal instincts... * Bloat (Finding Nemo): Hi, how are ya? * Marlin (Finding Nemo): That are moments away from leading us home! * Gill (Finding Nemo): Isn't home that way? * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Seriously? * Narrator: The Secret Life of Cartoons. * Bill's Disgust: Be a good boy, Wile E. Trailer 3 * Joy (Inside Out): Bye, Dory! * Fear (Inside Out): So long, Road Runner! * Bill's Fear: Bye, Daffy! * Sadness (Inside Out): See you later, Ariel! * Disgust (Inside Out): Marlin, see you tonight! * Narrator: Ever wonder what cartoons think about... * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Oh, I miss her so much. She's back! * Disgust (Inside Out): Forgot my phone. * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Oh, I miss her so much. * Narrator: What they talk about... * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid (1989)) : Hey, fellas, how's go... Hey, fellas, how's... * Narrator: And what they do when you are not home? * Dory (Finding Nemo): Any plans today? * Flotsam (The Little Mermaid (1989)) : Look at my plans. All laid out, right here! Bam! Bam! (Laughing) * Butch (The Good Dinosaur): That ball of fluff's got a screw loose. * Disgust (Inside Out): Marlin, this is Gill. He's going to be your brother. * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Ariel! I gotta bad situation. * Ariel (The Little Mermaid (1989)): I'm your friend. And as your friend I gotta be honest with you, I don't care about you or your problems. * Marlin (Finding Nemo): This is my apartment now, and my new bed! Oh, Gill, Disgust's going to be so upset when she sees that! Disgust's going to flip out. * Gill (Finding Nemo): It's just one vase. * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Is it, Gill? Is it? Ah, that's a shame. * Dory (Finding Nemo): Hi, Marlin! Who's your new roommate? * Marlin (Finding Nemo): He's gonna be gone soon! * Gill (Finding Nemo): Hey, Marlin! So long! * Le Frog: What's goin' on here? * Gill (Finding Nemo): Oh, my gosh, what happened to you? * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Wait! * Dory (Finding Nemo): Marlin is gone? Where is Marlin? * Le Frog: Uh... * Dory (Finding Nemo): Tell me! * Le Frog: Help me! * Dory (Finding Nemo): Don't look at him, look at me! * Flotsam (The Little Mermaid (1989)): I'm busting you out of here. (Laughs) Uh-oh. Just ignore what just happened, okay? * Butch (The Good Dinosaur): I'll find your friend. * Daffy Duck: How you been, old timer? * Butch (The Good Dinosaur): Paralyzed! * Dory (Finding Nemo): Great. * Flotsam (The Little Mermaid (1989)): Woo! * Dory (Finding Nemo): You're driving like an animal! * Flotsam (The Little Mermaid (1989)): I feel heroic, and a little wet, but I still look good! I look good! * Narrator: Discover the secret life of cartoons. * Bill's Disgust: Be a good boy, Wile E.